


A friend in need

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to “Happy Accident,” and Kili gives shelter to his best friend after Bofur tells a scary story around the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend in need

“…They stopped in a grove of trees just like this one…and this lad and this lass, see, they kept hearin’ a sort of scrapin’ sound on the side of the wagon.” 

Bofur’s tone was chilling, mysterious, as he looked around at all the pairs of eyes fixed on him where he stood by the fire, raking his fingernails over the dry bark of a log on the woodpile for effect. “But seein’ as they were gettin’ a bit… _cozy_ ,” he raised his eyebrows meaningfully as a few titters rippled through the circle, “they didn’t stop to look round much.”

You glanced behind you reflexively, as though you might find the story’s murderous villain with a hook for a hand creeping up on you, and Bofur went on dramatically.

“And then when the lad took the lass home and she climbed down from the wagon, what do you think she saw?” He leaned down, bathing his face in an eerie glow of firelight and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “There it was, caught in the spokes of the wheel… _an iron hook!_ ”

The entire company seemed to gasp as one, and Kili nudged you with an appreciative grin as the attentive silence was broken by murmurs of approval and a smattering of applause. Bofur took a playful bow before Thorin’s voice cut through the merriment.

“Get some sleep, all of you…we move on at first light.”

You dutifully arranged your bedroll and huddled under your blanket, staring sleeplessly at the night sky as one by one, your companions set up a symphony of snores, each distinct to its owner. Soon, even Kili had dropped off with his face burrowed into his pillow where he lay a few steps away, and you’d never felt so alone as you lay with your ears tuned to every falling leaf, every rustling branch, your head filled with thoughts of a dangerous madman terrorizing innocents.

A twig broke on the forest floor, making you nearly jump out of your skin, and you sat up to find yourself looking into the glowing eyes of a raccoon that quickly scampered away. Your heart drummed against your ribs and your courage had abandoned you entirely, and you glanced across the camp to where Dori kept watch by the fire before venturing a hoarse whisper.

“Kili?”

He snored on, and you grew more desperate.

“ _Kili!_ ”

This time, there was movement of a dark, tousled head, and he turned in your direction with an indistinct, “mmph.”

“Kili,” you hissed, “wake up!”

Kili dragged his eyes open and clumsily raised his head from his pillow to look blearily at you.

“What’s wrong?” He rubbed his hand over his face and looked around the camp with more alert eyes, repeating, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ , exactly…it’s just that I’m…well…I’m a little scared.”

“Scared? Of what?”

In the smallest of voices, you admitted, “of Bofur’s story. Don’t you dare laugh,” you added quickly, hearing the barest hint of a snicker, and he schooled his features to earnestness, though an irritating twinkle remained in his eye.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Can I sleep with you? Please?”

He allowed himself the luxury of a wry chuckle before rolling to his back and lifting the edge of his blanket in invitation, and you quickly scuttled underneath it to nestle into the arm that encircled you, laying your head on his shoulder while his other hand clasped yours to his chest. You closed your eyes with a sigh, grounding your thoughts in his strength, his warmth, the comforting scent of leather and fresh air and musky skin that was uniquely his, and sheepishly whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Well, it’s quite an imposition, asking a man to sleep with a pretty girl in his arms, but I’ll persevere,” he smirked, and you raised your chin to look at him with a teasing grin.

“You think I’m pretty?”

He looked down his nose at you, pretending to inspect your face with a critical eye. “After a fashion,” he shrugged indifferently, resting his head on the pillow again, though the moonlight showed you the beginning of a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. “You could be a real stunner if your nose wasn’t so small.”

“Well, you’re more handsome than _some_ goblins, yourself,” you offered dryly.

“Stop, I’ll be blushing if you carry on like that.”

You smothered a giggle, and his chest rumbled under your hand with a silent laugh. With a shared sigh, silence fell between you again, and the chirping of the crickets and the odd croaking of a frog seemed loud in the darkness until you spoke up again, a bit shyly.

“Thanks for taking pity on me.”

Kili’s hand gave yours a reassuring squeeze. “If any vicious murderer with a hook for a hand should happen to wander into camp tonight, he’ll have to get through me,” he said gallantly, and you smiled against his shoulder, nuzzling your cheek into the well-worn fabric of his coat.

“Good night, Kili.”

“Sleep well.”

In the comfort of his protective embrace, your eyelids grew heavy with sleep, and you had nearly dozed off when Kili’s whisper of your name brought you to wakefulness again.

“What is it?”

He paused for a moment before answering, and when he did, you could hear the fond smile in his voice. 

“I like your nose just fine.”


End file.
